Storms
by Vegorott
Summary: Kid hates storms, so he leaves class early during one. Regretting ever doing so. His father decides to bring up some old, embaressing, memories of Kid as a child. Turning his peaceful night into chaos with Truth or Dare forced upon him by some unwanted compony. Warning: Black-StarxKid. Rated T for the most part. M for the fourth chapter, lemon to sum it up.
1. A black star plusie

A real story!?

Well...sort of...

It kind of has a serious plat...with jokes everywhere!

* * *

Oh how Kid hated storms, the loudness ringing in his ears and bright lights filling the sky when it's dark. He did appreciate how after each strike of lightning there was an equal bang of thunder following soon after. He thought as he walked down the hallway to the room where his father usually was. Traveling under large red structures that looked like execution devises used to behead people back long ago. He felt himself relax a little seeing the always bright sky blue walls with swirly white clouds moving across them.

"Hey son, I thought class didn't end for another twenty minutes." Death's cheerful voice said, with his weapon Spirit standing next to him. Without answering, Kid sat down on a tall chair and crossed his legs.

"Kiddo! Hey Kiddo!" A voice called from the other side of the hall.

"Damn it Black-Star, I told you not to follow me!" Kid snapped.

"Language young man." Death wagged a large white finger at his son. Kid ignored his father and glared at the boy who just entered the room.

"What's up with you Kiddo? You just ran out of class when it started to storm." Black-Star said, going over to Kid and leaning on his chair.

"Storm?" Death tilted his head, since the room he stayed in didn't show how the weather was outside.

"Yeah Boss, big one to. The sky is literally flashing like a broken light bulb and howling louder than Kid when you mention his hair." Kid muttered something under his breath that only Black-Star heard. "You wish you could." Black-Star responded with a smirk, making Kid blush lightly.

"I remember when Kid was young and during a storm he would always-"

"Oh father, please don't." Kid begged.

"Go into my room, never saying a word, and crawl up in my bed. It was so cute! The way he had tears streaming down his face but had on serious look as he dragged his favorite stuff animal behind him. What was that thing again son?" Spirit and Black-Star had to bite their lips to prevent laughter from filling the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kid insisted, with a hint of embarrassment.

"Oh yeah it was a black star." Black-Star's mouth gaped open and Kid hide his face in his palms. "As I recall, I told you about White-Star and you got scared. You were so afraid of him coming into your room late at night and taking your soul. Then I told you that he had a son named Black-Star, how he was being taken care of by Sid. Telling you how he was nothing like his father and how brave and strong the child was, it was like you fell in love with boy before you ever meet him." Death added, not noticing the jaws almost on the floor by Spirit and Black-Star. "You went and got some black cloth and some of that stuffing material and went to one of the maids and asked her to make you a black star. You carried that thing everywhere. One day I asked you about the stuffed animal-pillow thing and your response was just adorable!" Kid's face was burning red through his hands, refusing to look up. "You said 'The evil Mr. White-Star will not be able to get me if I have Black-Star with me. He will stop his father and protect me.' I couldn't help myself but to let you continue until you stopped just a couple years ago." Death being completely clueless to the embarrassment he was causing his son, snapped his fingers. "I think I still have that thing." Death disappeared into the mirror behind him.

"Please don't, please don't." Kid said behind his hands, unable to see the small blush going across an almost laughing Black-Star. Spirit just couldn't believe that Kid carried a stuffed animal around everywhere to protect him.

"Found it!" Death reappeared with a large stuffed animal the shape of a black star. Kid finally looked up and regretted ever doing so. Black-Star and Spirit couldn't hold it back anymore; they both fell on the floor, laughing their heads off. "What's so funny?"

"I was a child, I haven't used it in years!" Kid tried to defend himself.

"I found it on your bed." Death informed, he tossed the plush star at Kid and it landed on his lap. Covering up most if his lower half. Black-Star finally got back up off the ground and leaned close to Kid.

"You love me! You loved me before you ever meet me!" The paler boy put his hand on Black-Star's face and pushed him back. Kid stood up and threw the stuffed animal at his father.

"I was never in love!" He cried and crossed his arms, face still a bright red. Death stared at his son with confusion.

"I remember-"

"Stop remembering!" Kid demanded.

"That you would curl up on the couch with that thing and suck your thumb, it was just so cute. Also when I would pass by your room I could hear you talking to that star." He pinched the item between his fingers and started to swing it. "Telling it about your day, how you felt about everything and I swear I heard you say 'I love you Black-Star' every now and then." He finally noticed the look on his son and the laughter coming from his weapon. "What?"

"I can't believe you!" Kid screamed and left the room, the anger he felt made the room heat up.

"Did I do something wrong?" Death asked.

"Nope, can I have the star Boss?" Death shrugged and handed the stuffed animal to Black-Star and he ran out of the room with a large grin.

"You just horribly embarrassed your son Lord Death." Spirit said after being able to breathe correctly.

"Really?"

Kid was thankful the storm was over when he left the building, the ground was still wet and the sky was still covered with some gray clouds. But at the moment all he wanted to do was go home and pretend that his father had never embarrassed him in front of Black-Star.

"What's up Kid?" Soul's slurred voice asked when the young shinigami passed him and Maka.

"Absolutely nothing." Kid responded and didn't stop walking.

"Where's Black-Star? Tsubaki asked about her meister.

"Hopefully six feet underground." Kid hissed. Making the three friends look at each other.

"I wonder what he did this time." Maka sighed.

"Hey guys! Check out what Lord Death gave me!" Kid felt his face go an even paler shade when Black-Star cheered that. The boy jumped down the stairs and landed next to Soul, showing everyone the hated star plushie.

"It's a mini Black-Star." Soul chuckled.

"It used to be Kiddo's but he doesn't want it anymore." Black-Star informed.

"Isn't that sweet?" Maka couldn't prevent herself from teasing Kid.

"Death told me some fun things that our little buddy did with this as a child." Kid still had his back to the others, but knew that Black-Star had his big smirk across his face. "You'll never guess the story behind this thing."

"There is no need to tell them the lies my father told you." Kid put on his best poker face and snatched the star away from the blue-haired boy.

"I would love to hear these lies." Soul said, his pointed teeth showing in his wide smile.

"Black-Star, if you even think about-"

"Kiddo loved me before he even knew me!" Black-Star interrupted, causing everyone within earshot to laugh. "I was his protector from my father; he didn't want his little soul taken away. I was Kiddo's guardian." Black-Star continued.

"I knew you liked Black-Star Kid, but I didn't know you had a man crush on him when you were five." Soul got a mouthful of plush when Kid threw the star at him and dove at Black-Star.

"You little bastard!" Kid cussed, punching the boy across the face and sending him flying several yards away. "I will never love a moron like you." He stated and patted dust off of his blazer.

"I'm sorry about Black-Star, Kid" Tsubaki apologized.

"Whatever." Kid muttered and walked away, everyone stepping back so they wouldn't end up like Black-Star.

* * *

Chapter 1!

Poor Kid, why does his father torture him so?

:3


	2. Truth or Dare mayhem

Poor Kid thinks he's done...mwahahahaha!

* * *

"Peace and quiet with a nice cup of tea to calm my nerves." Kid said to himself, relaxing on one of the many black couches in his mansion type home. Kid preferred the couch near the front door, if someone was to knock on the door he could be over there in exactly eight seconds. Liz and Patti were off somewhere doing whatever it was women do during their free time. He set the steaming cup down on a small end table and opened up a large book, his amber eyes started to droop when a loud bang made him jump. He wondered who was visiting this late into the evening. Kid went over to the door and pulled it open, seeing Tsubaki holding a wrapped container.

"Hey Kid, I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I thought it would be nice if I brought over some of my special egg rolls to make up for it." Kid smiled at the girl, she was always the one to apologize for all the mistakes Black-Star made, but her egg rolls always made everyone forget what the idiot even did in the first place.

"Thank you Tsubaki I'll just-"

"Yahoo!" A cheer broke out and pushed Kid away from the door. Black-Star jumped on the couch Kid was on.

"What?" Kid felt a vein pop in his forehead, he still haven't fully forgiven Black-Star for the incident that occurred earlier.

"Party!" Soul's voice called as he and Maka walked in the house.

"Wait a minute!"

"Black-Star wanted to come, and he brought along Soul and Maka." Tsubaki explained.

"Fantastic…" Kid muttered.

"Hey guys!" Patti squealed, clapping her hands together.

"What's going on?" Liz asked.

"Kiddo's throwing a big sleepover for all of us!" Black-Star grinned and stretched his whole body all over the couch.

"I never agreed to such a thing!"

"Yay!" Patti cheered. "We're going to have so much fun! I have a game in mind." Patti left the room with a giggle and returned shortly with an empty glass bottle.

"What kind of game involves a bottle?" Kid asked clueless, only to hear Maka, Soul and Black-Star laughing at him. "What!?" He snapped. Patti sat down on the ground and set the bottle in the middle of the room.

"Truth or dare silly." Patti answered.

"Truth or what?" Kid blinked several times as the others sat down in a circle around the bottle. An empty space open between Soul and Black-Star for Kid to sit.

"Come on Kiddo."

"It'll be fun." Kid looked back and forth in confusion and gave up, sitting down with his legs crossed.

"How do we do this?"

"It's easy really." Maka said.

"Somebody takes the bottle and spins it." Soul added.

"And whoever it lands on is asked to tell a truth or do a dare." Black-Star finished.

"Oh, seems simple enough." Kid nodded his head.

"I think Patti should go first, she was the one to suggest the game in the first place." Liz pointed out, the others agreed without dispute and Patti flicked the bottle to make it spin. Kid watched the bottle go round and round, slowing down and finally landing on Soul.

"Truth or dare Soul?"

"Give me a dare."

"Okay!" Patti giggled. "I dare you to lick Maka's cheek."

"Why am I getting involved in this dare!?" Maka objected with a blush covering her face.

"It's just a dare flat chest." Soul rolled his eyes. Leaning over close to his meister, he ran his tongue up Maka's face. The girl immediately wiped the spit off her cheek and tried to hide her red cheeks. Soul spun the bottle and couldn't prevent looking over at Maka with a smirk. The glass stopped spinning and the thinner end pointed at Liz. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Scaredy cat." Black-Star chuckled, getting a slap across the head by Liz.

"When was the last time you got laid?" Soul asked, noticing Liz's grouchiness.

"What kind of question is that!?"

"You said truth sis, you have to answer the question." Patti said. Liz answered under her breath.

"What was that?" Soul put a hand behind his ear.

"Five months okay!"

"I wondered why the house has been so quiet lately." Kid stated.

"Excuse me for not having sex everyday like everyone else apparently." Liz snapped.

"You really do need to get laid." Soul said. Liz didn't bother responding and slapped the bottle to make it turn several times, landing in front of Tsubaki.

"Truth or Dare Tsubaki?"

"Truth." Tsubaki said with a small smile.

"How the hell do you handle being around Black-Star so much?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Black-Star exclaimed, waving his arms in the air.

"It's not as hard as you think, sure he can be loud, obnoxious, rude, perverted…but he's a nice guy. He's always willing to sacrifice himself for me and his friends." Tsubaki couldn't prevent herself from giggling like Patti when she finished.

"I'm just amazing like that!" Black-Star puffed out his chest. No one responded to Black-Star's outburst and Tsubaki took her turn at the bottle, all eyes followed the bottle as it pointed at Black-Star.

"Truth or dare?" Tsubaki asked her meister.

"Dare me! As long as I don't have to lick Maka." Black-Star joked. Tsubaki trying to make everyone laugh snapped her fingers.

"Darn." Her attempt worked and everyone surrounding her couldn't prevent a laugh of some sort to escape their mouth.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Black-Star put his gloved hands on his knees and leaned forward. Tsubaki smiled wickedly, throwing everyone off.

"I dare you to let Kid make you symmetrical." Kid's face lit up.

"I like this dare." Black-Star fell over backwards.

"Could I have a different dare?" He pleaded.

"Rules are rules Black-Star." Kid said evilly and stood up. "Soul, Patti, could you hold him down while I get some things?" Before Black-Star could get up, Soul and Patti sat down on his chest. Kid walked out and returned with a vest and a black marker. Seeing the grin on Kid's face, Black-Star flipped.

"Get off, get off!" He cried and tried to push his two friends off of his chest.

"Remove his shirt." Kid ordered. Tsubaki was starting to feel guilty about what she's done, Maka and Liz rolling on the floor in laughter.

"I believe this is rape!" Black-Star shouted as Soul and Patti struggled to remove the small, sleeveless, black shirt from his body. Throwing the blue haired boy around, they were finally able to remove the cloth and Kid got the vest on his shoulders. Kid sat down on Black-Star and had Soul and Patti hold down his arms.

"Will you stay still for five seconds?" Kid said and buttoned up the sleeveless, symmetrical, black vest. He popped the top of the black sharpie and went to the boy's left shoulder. He carefully drew a similar star shape as the right shoulder with the marker. "And done." Kid said and got off of Black-Star, Soul and Patti removing their hands from his arms.

"I still feel violated." Black-Star muttered as they returned to their spots on the floor. He spun the bottle and the glass went spinning longer than the others and landed on Maka.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why won't you girls do a dare?" Soul asked.

"We're not idiots." Maka informed.

"Whatever."

"Are you really a girl?" Black-Star asked, squinting.

"Wh-what!?" Maka asked, appalled at the question.

"I mean you have no boobs, you may wear a skirt. But you could just be a cross dresser. Does that make Soul gay?" Soul's throat became raw from the laughs that came out, unable to breathe.

"Maka-Chop!" The girl screamed and hit Black-Star in the head with a large textbook.

"It was just a question!" Black-Star protested and rubbed his sore head. Maka hmphed and sat back down next to Soul.

"Now that's done, we can move on." Maka turned the bottle.

"Idiot." Kid said to Black-Star as the glass spun and it landed on her. "What does it mean when it lands on the person who spun it?" Kid asked.

"Then they get to ask anyone they want." Liz filled in.

"Now who hasn't gone?" Maka thought for a quick second and pointed at Patti.

"Truth or dare Patti?"

"Dare! Dare!" The young girl cheered.

"A girl with balls." Soul stated.

"Okay…uh…I dare you to…"

"Do you need some help?" Soul asked.

"No, I can come up with one myself." Maka insisted and thought some more. "I got it! Black-Star, Soul, cover Kid's ears."

"Wait why-" Black-Star and Soul slammed their hands against Kid's ears. The raven haired boy was unable to hear what Maka was telling one of his weapons to do. When the two boys took their hands away all Kid heard was laughter and saw Patti get up and skip out of the room. "What did you tell her to do?"

"Don't want to ruin the surprise." Maka sang. The teenagers sat in the circle for a couple of minutes in silence when Patti returned with a black and white binder in her hands.

"Got it!" She squeaked.

"That's my binder!" Kid shouted.

"Do the rest Patti." Maka said.

"The rest!? Oh hell no!" Kid shot up off the ground and tried to get the binder away from Patti. The girl hopped and skipped away from Kid's grasp and opened the binder. Throwing out papers from the side pockets. "Patti! You're ruining it!" Kid cried, still missing his hyper friend.

"Check out this drawling, it's of Lord Death." Soul showed Maka one of Kid's doodles.

"I draw, sue me!" Kid said and continued grabbing only thin air.

"Here's one of me." Tsubaki was shocked on how accurate the drawling was.

"I found me." Maka was also surprised.

"Damn Kid, you're good." Soul complemented a picture of himself.

"Where's me!" Black-Star started to throw around the scattered pages, finally finding one of him…a blush covering his cheeks.

"What's up?" Soul leaned over and saw the picture Black-Star was holding.

"I think it's cute." Maka said looking between Soul's and Black-Star's heads. The picture was when they all went to the beach, but only Black-Star was in full view of the picture. He was wearing only his swim trunks and was sprawled out in the sun, a smile over his face. The others were in the lake, blurry. The paper was yanked out of their hands by an angered Kid.

"Are we done? You saw my pictures, I draw what I see. Is that a problem?" The three teens shook their heads.

"There's writing!" Patti called out from the top of a book shelf.

"Read it!" Maka cheered.

"No, no, no, no!" Kid begged.

"Okay! 'The thoughts return again in my dreams, for some strange reason I can't get him out of my mind.'" Patti swung her legs as she read. "'The thought of him and me is ridiculous, it would never work out. I would never say it out loud; never let the words escape my lips. But I believe that I am truly in love with-'" Kid slammed the binder shut before Patti was able to finish.

"Aw." Everyone sighed when Kid tucked the binder under his arm.

"We are done; Patti did what she was supposed to. Let's continue on."

"Right when the story was getting good, not cool man."

"At least let Patti finish the sentence." Maka agreed with Soul.

"No." Kid said and sat down with the binder on his lap. Patti followed suit and spun the bottle again. Kid pouted when the bottle landed on him. "Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Nah." Patti said. "Truth or dare?" Kid knew that if he said truth, she would ask who the name in the binder was and doing a dare would involve doing something embarrassing.

"Dare." He said.

"Darn." Patti stuck out her lower lip then her face lit up. "Okay!" She crawled over to Soul and whispered something in his ear.

"If this involves my binder-"

"It doesn't!" Patti reassured and stood up. "Come with me Kid." She gestured with a hand and walked to one of the vast hallways with the others following. Patti kicked her legs up high as she walked and stopped in front of a small closet. She opened the door with a smile.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kid asked, Patti put a finger to her mouth and giggled. "Wha-" Kid was pushed in and so was Black-Star. Patti slammed the door shut and locked it.

"You have to stay in there for seven minutes!" She said.

"Why seven!? Any other number but seven!" Kid cried and pounded his fists into the door.

"Seven minutes in heaven." Soul said with a slight chuckle.

"What the hell is that!?"

"Black-Star will teach you." Patti squealed.

"No hickys." Soul laughed.

"What!?" Kid continued to punch the door, but gave up at the sound of the other's footsteps fading away.

"Is there a light switch or something in here?" Black-Star asked.

"There is a string right above you to pull." Kid heard the click and light flooded the small room.

"There's nothing in here!" Black-Star exclaimed.

"It's one of the closets we've yet to find a use for." Black-Star sat down on a step-type shelf and played with the vest that was forced on him.

"So what is seven minutes in heaven, and why can't it be eight?" Kid asked and sat down next to the boy. "Also, what's a hicky?"

"I thought I was the dumb one." Black-Star muttered and put an arm around Kid's neck. "Well Kiddo, during a party, two people are thrown in a closet for seven minutes. It could be changed to eight, but seven is the usual." He felt like a teacher, he did not enjoy it. "And the others expect them to kiss or more during the seven minutes." Kid's face became a brighter shade of red than his own blood. "And a hicky is a bruise caused by kissing, chewing and sucking on a person's neck." Kid jumped out of Black-Star's grasp and bumped into the door with his back. He had both hands covering his neck. "What are you doing?" Kid was shocked at how smooth Black-Star was being; the other boy put his hands on the shinigami's shoulders and turned him around. He gently pushed Kid back down on the shelf they were sitting on earlier. Black-Star blocked Kid's way out with his arms surrounding him and his body pressing near him.

"Uh…" Black-Star put a finger to the pale boy's lips and they stayed like that for a while in silence. Kid bit his lips and leaned back away from the tan finger.

"Don't worry Kiddo." Black-Star said in a voice Kid had never heard before. "I'm not going to let out first kiss be in a closet from a truth or dare game. I may be a crazy psychopath, but I like at least a little romance." He leaned back and took a few steps away from Kid. "And…" He pointed backwards right when the door flew open.

"Time's up!" Patti squeaked. She giggled as the two boys left the closet, Kid leaving behind the binder. _'Out of sight, out of mind' _he thought. No one asked what happened and they returned to the game, neither boy mentioning it either.

Truth or Dare continued without much mayhem, Kid asked why Liz's breasts were smaller than Patti's. He ended up with a red hand print on his check for the next hour. Soul was dared to take his shirt off and sing 'bringing sexy back', Maka ended up having to get a napkin for her nose. Patti had to swing upside down from the ceiling, and make chimp noises. Tsubaki had to run around the house with only a towel on and scream 'Help! A monkey stole my cloths!' Black-Star was dared to go on top of the roof and cluck like a chicken. Kid had to let them draw a black star under only his left eye, bothering the boy horribly that they didn't put one on the other side as well. Well into the night, they finally decided to end the game and went into different spare rooms to sleep. Covered in drawlings, glitter and other things that they wished to remove as soon as possible.

* * *

Chapter 2

Well...wasn't _that_ fun!

^.^


	3. Wishing for a peaceful sleep

Last one!

Cute ending I believe.

I lied, I was forced to make a fourth chapter!

* * *

Kid almost fell off of his bed at the sound of thunder clapping loudly and a flash of lightning brightening his room. Being tangled in his black blanket Kid struggled to get up off the floor. The storm from earlier returned, worse than before.

"I hate storms." Kid said to himself and left the room, wrapped up in his blanket for warmth. Under the blanket he wore his button up white shirt and a pair of tight black shorts. Usually during a storm at night, he'd go to Liz. She'd let him lay down with her in bed and she would stroke his hair evenly to calm him down. She was the only one that knew his fear of storms and she had never insulted him for it. Since she was scared of ghosts and everything that seemed creepy, she understood his fear. He went to the door of the room she and Patti shared and turned the knob, but the door wouldn't open. Liz must've locked it and was sleeping easily through the storm; she would have kept it unlocked if she knew. Kid sighed and pulled the blanket closer around him at the sound of another wave of thunder and lightning. Maybe he could go to Maka, she's not usually the one to judge people. Refusing the look at the window with the natural fireworks display he trudged to the room where Maka was at, he stopped at the sight of one of Soul's shoes and shirt sticking out of the open door. He wiped that idea straight out of his mind the second he saw that. Tsubaki was a nice girl, she could at least calm him down in this nightmare. He tripped on the floor and covered his whole body with the blanket when an extra strong crack of lightning and drum of thunder shook his home slightly. "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!" Where was his father when he needed him!? Kid peeped out from under the cloth when it quieted down, thankful no one was going down the hall at the moment. He gathered himself up quickly and ran over to where Tsubaki was sleeping. The door was wide open and he stepped through, he was about to say something to the girl when he saw her turn over. She slept without a shirt on! He dashed out of the room, knowing that he would be called a pervert if he tried to get in bed with her shirtless. "Who sleeps without clothing in someone else's home!?" He asked himself and slumped his shoulders, there was only one person left. Maybe he could handle this storm alone, he was the son of Lord Death! He cried in fear when he saw a lightning bolt flash across one of the large windows. He pressed his eyes together as tight as he could, wanting the storm to end right then and there. When the thunder followed the bolt he couldn't take it anymore, he needed someone with him. He went to the only room left and pushed the door open, praying that Black-Star slept with all his clothing on. The room Black-Star had chosen was the hottest one in the house. '_Of course'_ Kid sighed, seeing the white blanket used for that bed was on the floor and Black-Star was shirtless, arms and legs spread out to cover most of the mattress. Without a word leaving his mouth, Kid went over to the bed and crawled in. Wrapping his whole body in the black blanket and lying down as far away as possible from the other boy. All he needed was a body near him to make him feel better, usually. Black-Star woke up to the movement of the bed he was on, he saw the body next to him curled up in a ball. A thunder clap made the body flinch and squeak in fear.

"Kiddo?"

"Don't say a word." Kid threatened, glaring at the star boy. Black-Star held up both hands in innocence and noticed how much the other boy was sweating already. The room lit up, making Kid burry his face into the blanket he was clinging on to for dear life. Black-Star ran through his mind on how to calm Kid down, make him less afraid. The tattooed boy ran a hand down Kid's hair, seeing him relax a little he continued. Wanting to make Kid more comfortable he unwrapped the blanket to cool him off, petting his head the whole time as he did so. The boy didn't protest since Black-Star was making him feel better as the storm raged on. Kid didn't look at the other though, afraid he was blushing madly from his touch. The hand that was petting him went under his chin and moved his face up. His bright amber eyes meet dark, rich green ones. Black-Star smiled and pulled Kid close to him, giving him room and time to object. When Kid didn't move or look away Black-Star pressed his lips onto the others. The heat in the room was nothing compared to the warmth passed between the boys. Kid finally gave up, no longer able to hold his feeling back. He grabbed a handful of blue hair and pulled him in deeper, parting his lips to allow Black-Star to explore the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Black-Star ran his fingers down Kid's neck and started to unbutton his white shirt, the boy moaning into him when he brushed his lower stomach with a soft hand. The moan turned into a cry when another attack of thunder shook the house. Kid curled up in a ball around Black-Star's bare chest, he knew he wasn't going to be able to do anything with the storm scaring Kid like that. Another day he guessed and wrapped a protective arm around the paler boy and started to stroke his short hair again. Not saying a word as requested while the storm rage out through the night.

The sky was finally clear and the sun smiled widely at the new day and the new couple sleeping together.

Black-Star was the first of the two to wake up, he felt warmth on his chest and upper legs. Kid was still fast asleep on him, breathing lightly onto his chest. He still had an arm around to boy, resting on his back. He rubbed the smooth shirt he wasn't able to remove the previous night and sighed. He glanced an eye over at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost eight, the time Kid loved to get up on Saturdays. The body on him shifted, his legs ended up right on top of Black-Star's private place. The waken boy blushed at the blood traveling down at the light touch. He tried to readjust himself and Kid nuzzled his head into his chest and hummed sweetly. Black-Star knew that if he didn't wake Kid up soon, the boy was going to wake up to something most people don't want to see when they first open their eyes to a new day.

"Kiddo…" He said softly and shook him lightly. Kid groaned and opened a sleepy eye.

"What?" He mumbled.

"It's eight, the others will be getting up soon." He was surprised at the response he was given.

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment. The others can just go do whatever." Black-Star blinked several times and tried to get up without the other boy. But couldn't move when Kid grabbed the top of his pants and held him down, not wanting to lose his warmth.

"Come on Kiddo, I'm hungry." He whined.

"So am I." Kid whispered and straddled the other boy. Grinning wickedly he pushed down on him and brushed his lips across Black-Star's. '_What a way to start the morning!_' Black-Star thought and flipped over Kid, parting as he did so.

"I meant for food, I'll feed your appetite later." He promised and jumped off the bed, not bothering to put a shirt on.

"What a tease." Kid laughed and left the bed as well. Staying in his shorts and forgetting to button his shirt back up. He entered his kitchen, finding everyone still in pajamas and eating cereal at the large table. All conversations stopped and all eyes laid on Kid as he walked in slowly and went to the cabinet and grabbed himself a bowel. "What?" He asked when he saw the expressions on the teenagers' faces.

"Uh…" Maka attempted to say.

"You never let anyone see you unless you're completely dressed." Tsubaki explained.

"Oh." Kid looked down and saw his tight shorts and unbuttoned shirt, exposing his chest and stomach.

"Kid, are you okay." Liz got up and went over to the boy. "I know that it stormed last night, I'm sorry about that. Patti was having one of her, everything is trying to kill her, nights. And I had to lock the door." She said without the others hearing her.

"I'm perfectly fine, last night went very well actually." Kid reassured and sat down next to Black-Star and grabbed the closest box of cereal.

"That's good to hear." Liz breathed and went back to Patti, not noticing the shared look between Black-Star and Kid.

"I forget to ask what happened between you two in the closet last night." Patti said randomly with a mouthful of Lucky Charms.

"Black-Star told me what seven minutes in heaven was and what a hicky is." Kid said truthfully, taking in a spoonful of Cheerios.

"Well that's boring." Patti pouted.

"What did you want me to tell you?" Kid asked.

"That we made out the whole time in a stuffy closet?" Black-Star couldn't prevent himself from saying with laughter, almost choking when Kid slapped the back of his head.

"That wasn't until later that night." Soul said. Making everyone spit out the food they were chewing.

"Wh-What?" Kid stuttered, wiping the milk dripping down his chin.

"I had to use the john last night and passed the room where Black-Star was sleeping, word of advice for you two; if you're going to try to make out in privacy, close the freaking door." Soul took a sip of juice.

"I didn't close the door?" Kid asked himself, his face red from embarrassment.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Black-Star asked with a wink, running away before getting kicked twenty feet in the air by Kid.

* * *

Chapter 3!

Black-Star! You naughty boy!


	4. Promises are kept

Final chapter!

Spicy way to end a story :3

Also, first attmet at a lemon. Sooo...sorry if it has sucky points.

* * *

"Thanks for letting us stay Kid, see you at school Monday." Maka said, waving lightly as she left the door.

"Yeah, last night was a blast!" Soul grinned, following his meister.

"Hey sis, can we get a banana. I want a banana!" Patti giggled; still obsessed with monkeys from the previous night antics.

"Okay, okay Patti. I was going to go to the store anyway." Liz smiled at her hyper little sister.

"Yay!" The younger Thompson sister squealed.

"I need to get some things to. Black-Star, are you staying here?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna hang out with Kiddo for a while." Black-Star said, leaning an elbow on Kid's shoulders. Kid's checks flushed a bright pink.

"Don't destroy the house Black-Star." Tsubaki sighed and exited the mansion, Liz and Patti leaving with her.

"What to do, what to do." Black-Star mused and stretched his arms up in the air.

"You're the one who wanted to stay Black-Star." Kid responded.

"Race you to your room!" The star boy cheered.

"What?" Before Kid could turn around Black-Star was already gone from his sight. He shrugged and walked calmly to his room, seeing the door to his room wide open. "Black-Star what are you up to?" The young shinigami boy entered the large room, closing the door behind him this time he looked into the room and felt a nerve pop.

"Hey Kiddo!" Black-Star greeted, jumping up and down on Kid's bed.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Kid snapped. Annoyed at the other boy messing up his bed sheets he climbed on top of the mattress. Grabbing Black-Star's shirt, trying to pull him off. Instead the other boy smirked and wrapped his arms around Kid's waist and pulled him close. Causing both of them to fall backward with Black-Star on top of Kid. Black-Star leaned close to the side of Kid's head.

"Remember that promise I made earlier?" He whispered. Breathing into Kid's ear, making the boy shiver. "I never break a promise." He added, running a hand over Kid's covered chest. "What you hungry for?" Kid's face burned bright red as Black-Star started biting his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

All the buttons undone and his blazer thrown on the ground, Kid felt a familiar warmth cover his body. Kid moved the star boy's head away from his neck and placed his lips on the others. He gripped blue hair with both hands and pulled him in closer, parting his lips when he felt Black-Star's tongue run over them. The raven haired boy pulled off Black-Star's shirt and allowed him to do the same with him. Their bare chest pressed against each other as the assassin once again attack Kid's neck, a slight moan escaping his lips. He kicked off his shoes as he struggled to remove Black-Star's belt, finally succeeding and the warmth behind his own pants starting to become unbearable. Black-Star flipped his shoes away, in order to shimmy out of his baggy pants. He moved his head down as he slipped off the other boys tighter pants. Running his tongue up Kid's flat stomach as he pulled down the cloth. The young shinigami groaned in pleasure as Black-Star ran his tongue up his whole upper half and stopped below his neck and kissed him passionately again.

Both of them only in boxers, Black-Star couldn't help himself from leaning back and scanning the body below him, panting. Kid slipped a finger into Black-Star's white boxers, pulling them out slightly. He got the hint and slipped the undergarments off, ripping the other's off as well. Kid just had to look down at the thing that's going to be used in many ways soon. His jaw dropped and he blushed a fiery red.

"Holy symmetry!" Black-Star unable to hold a laugh when he realized what Kid was looking at. "When you said you were a big man, I thought you meant in strength or maturity. Not the fact that you have a large-" The sentence was turned into a cry; Black-Star had wrapped his hand around Kid's member and tugged lightly.

"Different time Kiddo." He said, placing his other hand near Kid's mouth. Kid not knowing that he was supposed to, started slowly licking the fingers. Covering each one evenly in spit before allowing Black-Star to move them away. "Do you know what happens next?" The tan boy asked, getting a head shake from the other. Kid truly didn't know what covering the fingers were for, assuming that it was for arousing him. But his question was answered when the hand disappeared below him and one was shoved up inside of him. There was no pain from the one finger; but when the second one came in Kid had to let out a harsh breath. Black-Star knew Kid was going to be tight, but it was insane how he was barley fit the second finger. Let alone a third or his throbbing erection. He tried to get the third and final finger in, hearing a whimper of pain coming from Kid. "Are you okay?" He asked, about to remove the fingers, but Kid nodded. "Time for the main event." Black-Star said, pulling his fingers away. He put his member close to Kid's entrance, hesitating.

"Do it already, or I'll do it for you." Kid breathed. His breath turning into a squeal of pleasure and pain as Black-Star entered him slowly. The star boy was trying to be as careful as possible. He moved in and out as slowly and gentle as he could. "M-more, please!" Kid begged and sat up. Landing on Black-Star's lap, the member being forced all the way into him. He cried out and squeezed the other's shoulder, his short nails scraping a thin layer of skin.

"You asked for it." Black-Star smirked and jerked his pelvis up, slamming against the right spot. Kid screamed, no longer in control of how loud he was. Black-Star thrusted to the beat of his and Kid's rabid heartbeat. Putting his hand back around Kid's abandoned member he started pumping him to the same speed he was pushing into the owner. Kid wrapped his arms around Black-Star's neck and leaned forward, resting his head on the shoulder he had scraped. Cries escaping his lips, feeling his prostate being hit with every thrust into him. He had to admit Black-Star had great accuracy.

"Bl-Black-Star…ah…" He stuttered out the name of the one he loved, his breathing were gasps for air. The wind knocked out of him from each hit. Knowing he was about to come, his breaths were shorter and shallower. Black-Star was breathing heavy; his coming was soon to come as well.

His seed overfilled the entrance and dripped on the bed, his stomach was covered in the cum of the one he was pumping. Black-Star pulled out and fell back, Kid landing on his chest. Both of them gasping for air, sweat falling down their faces and body.

"I love you Kiddo." Black-Star said.

"Love you too, moron." Kid laughed, rubbing the smooth chest below him. Black-Star rolled his eyes and petted Kid's head, remembering that the little gesture always calmed Kid.

After resting for a while, Black-Star saw Kid was still awake and decided to tease to boy.

"You know I still have that black star plushie, if you want it back." Kid glared at the boy.

"Out of all things to bring up after I let you do all those things to me." He said.

"I also found some strange things inside of a small zipper as well." Black-Star added. Kid ransacked his brain to figure out what he was talking about. A horrible memory crossed his mind and he blushed.

When he was younger his father and Spirit made a terrible attempt at the 'birds and the bees' conversation. Instead of telling him by words, they gave him books and some very embarrassing objects. "So you like blueberry flavored lube?" Kid's eyebrow twitched; irritated that Black-Star had gone through his personal belongings.

"I'm going to kill you!" He threatened and reached for Black-Star. Black-Star rolled off the bed away from the angered shinigami and ran out of the room. "Wait Black-Star you're still-"

"What the hell Black-Star!" Liz's screamed filled the whole house and so did Patti's giggle.

"Naked…" He plopped back down on his back. What did he just get himself into?

* * *

I couldn't stop blushing while I wrote this, worse my little brother kept trying to talk to me as I wrote this.

Do you know how hard it is to write sex with an eleven year old around!?

Anyways...Reviews? Do as you please baby! :3


End file.
